Jealous
by a shadow eagle
Summary: Sasuke does not do jealousy. Except when it has something to do with Yamanaka Ino. So a random stranger learns that a jealous Uchiha is not someone you should mess with. SasuIno oneshot.


A/N: Okay, so this is just a random idea that came into my mind and just wont go away. And I'm currently obsessed with SasuIno so I decided to make this with them as the main characters. I honestly think that they're a bit OOC, but that's just how my mind works, so forgive me. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I did this in the middle of the night. Hehe, please do leave a review, and no flames please! Thank you! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke does _not_ do jealousy.

No, he is most definitely _not_ jealous.

And this burning sensation that makes him want to punch someone in the face has _nothing_ to do with jealousy…

Right, who was he kidding.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he watched the events unfold while leaning against the door of the unusually crowded Yamanaka Flower Shop. There are two unspoken rules that the regular customers of the flower shop knew when visiting the place. One, you should not, by all means, wreck any of the flowers if you don't want to be subjected to the wrath of a very angry Ino. And second, you absolutely should _not_ sit on the chair by the counter and _flirt_ with said girl if you don't want to be subjected to the wrath of a certain Uchiha.

He made sure that everybody from Konoha knew of the second rule, not just the regular customers, so he insisted that she wear the Uchiha pendant that he gave her. A symbol that she was _his._

Yet someone was currently perched up comfortably on said seat and that someone is currently talking with Ino, ignoring the said pendant.

The guy appeared to be a ninja, judging from the weapon pouch hanging on his waist, with a muscular but lean body. He was of average height, shorter than Sasuke, with messy short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a robe that isn't common in Konoha, which would mean that he was a traveler of some sort. He doesn't look strong, Sasuke could probably defeat him in ten minutes at most (Or maybe that was just his ego talking). But the point is, why was he allowed to sit on that chair and why was Ino currently engaging him in a conversation?

His eyes travelled to the girl in question, and was surprised to see her smiling with a faint blush on her cheek.

Was she _flirting_ with him?

He felt his temper rise and his eyes darken at the sight. It didn't help that Ino was not in her regular ninja clothes. She was wearing a simple purple v-neck and black shorts that made her look vulnerable and more approachable than she already is. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, he can't cause a fight here or Ino will kill him for damaging her precious flowers.

* * *

Ino is starting to panic.

She was fairly aware of the man's advancement towards her. And she was aware that he wasn't from Konoha, because if he was, he would know better than to sit on that chair and start up a conversation with her.

She was fairly ready in case these kinds of scenarios happened for this day. It was Valentine's Day after all. And Valentine's Day usually meant an overly crowded Yamanaka Flower Shop and a lot of people from different villages coming to get flowers from them. She was used to it, the flirting, the advancements, and the not so subtle hints on date requests. A year ago, she would've gamely engaged in their flirting.

But that was a year ago, and that makes one heck of a difference.

Because she wasn't dating Sasuke a year ago.

That's the reason why the moment the guy sat on the chair, she approached him and tried to get him to change places but the second she arrived, he beat her into speaking first.

"They told me that if I come here, I'll find the flower that I was looking for. But it turns out I found something a lot more beautiful than a flower," he grinned and winked at her before extending his hands for a handshake, "The names Hidaka, and may I have the honor of knowing yours?"

She gaped at his boldness and she could faintly feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. He was fairly good-looking. She forced a smile and took his hand, "I'm Ino, could you please-"

"Ah, Ino, what a lovely name," he smiled and kissed her hand.

Ino quickly pulled her hand away and cursed the blush that she was sure she was sporting right now.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his lips as he watched the guy kiss _his_ Ino. And her flustered expression didn't help at all. He slowly made his way to the counter and shifted his sword so that it was in plain sight. Ino hated it when he made a scene while fighting with her male customers, well if that's so, he'll make a different kind of scene.

And this time, he'll make it sure that _everybody_ knows that she's his.

He approached the counter with measured even steps and when she was within arms reach, she finally noticed him. Her eyes widened and her face turned redder than it already was.

"Sasu-"

He didn't let her finish, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He crashed his lips flush against hers as he pushed her against the counter with one of his legs in between hers. He weaved one of his hand around her waist and the other behind her neck while moving his mouth possessively over hers. A few moments later, he let his hand drop from her waist before grabbing her bottom forcefully; hearing her gasp, he took his chance to invade her mouth with his tongue. Sasuke felt her knees weaken while she moaned into his mouth, smirking lightly into the kiss, he effortlessly picked her up and settled her above the counter. He continued his ministrations until he felt Ino gasping and panting. He broke the kiss but remained close to her so they were breathing the same air. He let his hand enter the back of her shirt, drawing relaxing circles on her bare back to help calm her down.

The whole shop became quiet after their little display and everyone was staring at their direction. He glared at the general direction of the guy who was flirting with Ino earlier and pulled Ino closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder, and uttered in a low but clear voice that seem to carry over everyone.

"Mine."

He felt Ino stiffen and mutter something. He ignored her and went to glare at the man beside them, "Leave."

The guy paled considerably, but retorted in a voice an octave higher than how it sounded earlier, "I was just asking her name."

Sasuke felt his temper rise again as he instinctively activated his sharingan, "Leave. Now."

The guy's eyes widened and looked at the back of Sasuke's shirt, belatedly realizing who he was messing with. He stood up and quickly made his way out of the shop, tripping slightly as he scurried for the door.

As soon as he left, everybody else continued to stare at the pair but quickly went back to awkwardly choose their flowers when Sasuke glared at them. They pointedly avoided the counter, knowing that the two teenagers would want to talk in private for a bit.

Satisfied that he made his message crystal clear to everybody present, Sasuke finally let go of Ino but kept his hand on her back. She made quite a fabulous picture, with her hair slightly tousled, blushing face, and swollen lips. Lips that were currently pouting at him as she tried (and failed) to look angry at him.

"That's the 63rd customer that you kicked out," she glared at him playfully but not sounding the least bit remorseful.

He frowned, "I don't care, it's his fault that he ignored the pendant around your neck."

"Jealous much?" Ino teased.

"Hn, not really," he muttered, turning away from her.

The way he said it almost made her believe that he didn't care but the hand that was _still_ under her shirt and the lingering feeling of the kiss shed light to the blatant lie.

She smiled and looked pointedly at his hand, "If you say so."

Sasuke smirked at her, finally removing his hand, as he let her get down from the counter and fix herself, the Uchiha pendant glistening more than usual.

Uchiha Sasuke does _not_ do jealousy.

Except when it has something to do with Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope they're not too out of character, but Sasuke strikes me as a possessive idiot that will do anything to make sure people know what's his.

A sHaDoW eAgLe


End file.
